Lady Charis (Wildstorm Universe)
After some time the entity Void contacted Nemesis to inform her of the on-coming cataclysmic that would bring about Armageddon. Void transports Nemesis to a future where the majority of the Earth is destroyed by powerful metahumans. Returning to her own time Nemesis joins forces with Savant and Backlash (Jodi Slayton) in an attempt to stop that dark future from happening. Ultimately their lead led to a hidden missile in western Utah and discovered that the American government had been weaponizing clones of The High known as Reapers (though Nemesis and her allies hardly recognize the resemblance). With the silo destroyed and having killed off a escaped Reaper, Nemesis was rescued by Mister Majestic. However, on the next day she realized too late that the destruction of the silo wasn't able to prevent the inevitable apocalypse. World's End Nemesis found herself with the Wildcats when Armageddon hit. She stayed with them for a while, battling against Majestic who had begun a new Kheran empire on the islands of Hawaii. Majestic offered for her to join him in his new empire but she refused. However, after a battle against Lord Defile and his Daemonites, Nemesis and Jodi Slayton decided to take Majestic's offer and left the Wildcats to join him. | Powers = Kherubim Physiology: Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. However an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that Kherans are almost infertile, only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. This effect is seen in real world natural environments, as longer living organisms will have fewer offspring than organisms with short lifespans. This is a natural check against overpopulation. :Enhanced Senses: Charis has very high levels of senses. most notably sight and hearing. She is easily at human peak as far as her ability to note detailed objects. Her hearing on the other hand is very enhanced. :Immortality: As a Kheran, Charis possesses virtual immortality. Her race is extremely long lived and she has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. She is for all intents and purposes..virtually unaging. :*''Enhanced Healing: heals more rapidly. :*Enhanced Durability: As a Kheribum she is very very tough and durable. A regular bullet and gun will not adequately harm her and her skin could be considered superhard and dense to a normal human. Her and her sister Savant for example, can be harmed by armor piercing bullets, but for comparison's sake. To fight Zealot is to fight someone who literally will not stop unless torn limb from limb. :'Enhanced Speed''' :Enhanced Strength: As a Kheran, Charis is naturally stronger then a normal human. She can lift/press up to ten tons of weight with effort and in addition to this, knows how to best apply her strength. Empath: As an Adrastean, she has psychic powers, the strongest of these being empathy, allowing her to sense others by sensing their feelings, as well as learn their past and secret desires among other things. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Charis was trained as a Coda so she is a spectacular fighter in both armed and unarmed combat. Swordsmanship | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Stealth Suit': She also wears a special stealth suit that lets her create forcefields. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Nemesis Swords': When fighting, Charis wields two blades that can cut through any material in the universe. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}